


Knight

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! [25]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Scarlet Knight made a vow to protect his friends, even if that means taking his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight

Oliver sighed as he got in the carriage that would take him to the kingdom of Xeo. His personal maid Felicity joined him in the cushioned area as his personal guard took the reins outside.

“Bye Oliver.” Oliver smiled sadly at his sister as the cart began to move.

“Goodbye Thea.” Out the left window Oliver saw the familiar sight of the Scarlet knight. He was going to act as a second guard for the journey. The knight was the protector of the kingdom with the Emerald Archer. He was the fastest on a horse and a sword. The Scarlet Knight managed to save so many people. Only a rare few knew about who was under the armour. Even fewer have heard him speak.

“Are you going to be alright Oliver?” Felicity questioned softly.

“It’s for my kingdom.” Oliver replied, not letting any emotions seep through. Felicity placed a hand on his with a sad smile. The rest of the ride was quiet until they pulled off to the side of the road for the night. Oliver helped Felicity out of the carriage as Diggle began to set up the camp.

“Take a break.” Oliver called up to the Scarlet Knight.

“I’m sorry your majesty bu-”

“Barry. It’s late. Get off of Briar and both of you rest for a moment.” Oliver ordered. Normally the knight would not take orders but he sighed and did as told. The helmet was removed to reveal a young and youthful looking young man, bright jade eyes reflecting the firelight. Barry ran a hand through his hair as he sat down.

“You’re going to be going through Mangata correct?” Oliver asked Barry. He wasn’t looking at anyone, just staring into the fire as he twirled a locket.

“Oliver…” Barry trailed off.

“Could you please give Ray a message?” Oliver continued as though he didn’t hear his friend.

“...I’ll do whatever I can to speak with the prince.” Barry promised.

“Let him know I love him?”

“Of course.”

“This whole thing isn’t fair.” sighed Felicity, “Having to go to a different kingdom to marry Prince Leonard when you love Ray all because of some stupid alliance. Not only that but what will the kingdom do without the Emerald Archer?”

“It’s politics Felicity. I have to. This alliance will aid the kingdom, besides we are already on good terms with Mangata.” Oliver looked down at the locket miserably. Barry frowned as he stared into the fire. Diggle offered to take first watch which Barry was grateful for. 

~  
Three days past and they were only one more day away from Xeo and Prince Oliver’s marriage to Prince Leonard. Barry stopped, holding up his hand to stop the others as well.

“What’s wrong?” Diggle asked. Barry hopped off Briar and went quickly to the carriage. He made Felicity and Oliver get out of the carriage.

“Wait here.” He took the carriage and horse, running deep into the woods. At the last second on a collision with a tree he cut the horse free and jumped onto it’s back. The wooden transport crashed into the tree, easily being destroyed. Barry calmed the horse before going back to where the others were waiting.

“Barry what are you doing?” Oliver demanded. Barry jumped off the horse.

“I’m helping you.”

“Barry-”

“Oliver I’m not going to let you go through with this. I’ll take care of everything. You three either head to Mangata or back to Pfeil. Lay low for a few weeks.”

“I ca-”

“I’ll take care of King Lewis.” Oliver opened his mouth again, “Oliver I will knock you out if I have to.”

“...What’s the story?”

“The carriage was attacked by bandits. They took Diggle out first because he was helping keep Felicity safe on your orders. With both Diggle and Felicity you had no choice but to follow their orders. They knocked me out and I am not a tracker so I could not find you. I will wait two extra days before going to the kingdom. I tried finding you, any trace, any clue but there was nothing.” He handed Oliver his sword. The other man frowned but started hacking at the suit to make it look like Barry was attacked.

“Take Briar with you.” Barry ordered as he took the sword back.

“Barry…”

“Go.” Diggle pulled Oliver away with Felicity guiding. Barry watched as the three of them left. Now it was time to figure out some of the smaller details.

~  
Barry stood in front of the King, Queen and Prince. His helmet was still in place.

“What?”

“The Prince is gone, presumably dead.” Barry repeated.

“So what you’re saying is that you failed your job.” sneered the King. Barry didn’t let the accusation bother him.

“Lewis, we have other things to worry about, such as the alliance.” the Queen spoke with a pointed look.

“Wait here.” the King ordered as he, the Queen and Prince left the room. Barry mentally sighed. Hopefully they could figure something out that would make it easier to save the alliance instead of something crazy like having Thea marry the, admitted attractive, Prince of Xeo. Barry let his mind wander to his friends, wondering how they were fairing. As his thoughts stayed with them the Royal family returned.

“Alright _Scarlet Knight_. We will continue with our alliance with Pfeil _if_ you take the place of the prince you failed to protect.”

“I will.” Barry agreed at once, “As long as her majesty Queen Moira allows it.”

“We will send a messenger bird at once then.”

“You must be tired, why don’t you rest for now?”

“If that would be alright.”

“Of course dear. Caitlin would you please escort the knight to his chambers?” A young woman nodded in response then led Barry to the rooms he would be using for the time being.

~  
Two days and Barry made sure to keep his face hidden. That’s not to say he stayed anti-social. He actually made quite a deal many friends with the staff. Occasionally he would run into Prince Len or his half sister Princess Lisa. He did not feel hatred towards either but he didn’t feel exactly kindred with them. It was also on this day that Barry was called to the throne room where the entire royal family sat with their servants.

“The queen has agreed.” Lewis announced.

“We plan the wedding for three weeks time.” the Queen added. The two continued to speak to Barry when Len spoke up.

“For three days you have kept your face hidden. Will you reveal it now?” Len was not rude about the question.

“A groom should know the face of his bride.” Lisa added the jibe, earning a disapproving look from her brother which she ignored.

“Of course.” Barry pulled back the red hood, blinking then looking up. Shock laced the families face though Len’s also held curiosity.

“You are hardly but a child yourself!” The Queen gasped.

“I beg your pardon, but I am older than I appear.”

“Just what is your age then?”

“Twenty-six.”

“Old enough.” Lewis interrupted.

“What is your name?” Len asked once more, eyes fixed unwavering on Barry. It made the younger man feel odd to be under such attention.

“Bartholomew Allen though Barry is prefered.”

“Alright Barry.” came the smooth agreement. Barry willed his face not to burn red. As far as this family knew he was the Scarlet Knight and nothing else. A saddened thought filled Barry’s mind at that.   
_Will I ever actually get to be Barry again? Or will I always have to wear the mask of the knight even with armor off?_ Barry mentally sighed. Only time would truly tell.

**Author's Note:**

> I might go back and make this one longer.


End file.
